


Тони, нет

by faikit, qazanostra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: Стив + пьяные СМС = воодушевленный миллиардер. Или как Стив случайно обручился с человеком по имени Тони, которого никогда не встречал.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tony, No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274412) by [kellebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellebelle/pseuds/kellebelle). 



Стив, хоть пристрели, не мог попасть ключом в замок, чтобы открыть дверь в квартиру. Видимо, это требовало большей сосредоточенности, чем та, на которую он был способен. В конечном итоге он опустился на колени, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с замком.  
Теперь Стив думал – возможно, не стоило столько пить.  
Он придвинулся чуть ближе, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд – ключи все еще висели в руке. Стив несколько раз сморгнул, но замков все равно было два, и он понятия не имел, какой из них настоящий. Тогда Стив закрыл один глаз и уставился на чертов замок так, словно тот нанес ему личное оскорбление. Взял ключ и попытался попасть им в отверстие, что удалось сделать примерно через минуту ворчания и вздохов.  
Дверь наконец открылась, и Стив вполз в квартиру, не будучи уверенным, сможет ли подняться на ноги.  
– Никогда больше не буду пить, – невнятно сообщил он в пустоту. По правде говоря, Стив вообще пил не часто. Человек его габаритов должен уметь пить, но тут был особый случай. Друзья сказали, что раз уж он родился четвертого июля, то его патриотический долг пить в два раза больше – праздник ведь двойной. Стив любил отдавать патриотические долги. Но не любил похмелье, которое теперь неизбежно должно было настигнуть его с утра.  
Он заставил себя подняться и по пути в спальню врезался всего лишь в три предмета мебели. Привалившись к стене, нащупал выключатель. На прикроватной тумбочке уже стояли большая бутылка воды и аспирин – рядом с красными, синими и белыми воздушными шариками ко дню рождения.  
Баки официально был любовью всей его жизни.  
Стив решил, что сообщить ему об этом – отличная идея. Наташа, возможно, прибьет его даже не насмерть. Да и вообще, не впервые Стив в шутку делал предложение лучшему другу.  
«ты <3 моей жизни был отлчн день выходи за меня»  
Он снял рубашку и штаны, едва не сломав шею в процессе, потому что не озаботился снять сперва туфли. Это было чересчур, поэтому Стив рухнул на кровать и тут же отрубился, так и не услышав писк телефона.

 

Он со стоном открыл глаза и посмотрел на лучшего друга, с веселой ухмылкой стоявшего над ним.  
– Господи, Стив. Выглядишь паршиво.  
Стив опять закрыл глаза.  
– Чего орешь-то? – прошептал он.  
Баки присел на кровать и ткнул его под ребра.  
– Поднимайся, старикашка, – скомандовал он, и Стив фыркнул. – Пора бы уже научиться пить. Держи.  
Стив снова открыл глаза и взял протянутые Баки аспирин и бутылку воды.  
– Спасибо, – проворчал он.  
– Не благодари. Ты еще не видел вчерашние фотки и видео.  
– Сколько раз за прошедшую ночь я делал тебе предложение? – с тихим смешком спросил Стив.  
– Я удивлен, но ни одного. Начинаю думать, что ты меня больше не любишь.  
– Не святотатствуй, – сострил Стив.  
– Вылезай из постели, балбес. Наташа готовит завтрак.  
Стив в ответ просто промычал. Баки знал, что в переводе на нормальный язык это означает «пожалуйста, только не заставляйте меня сейчас есть». Он рассмеялся и вышел.  
Стив хмуро пялился в потолок. Может, он забыл отправить то сообщение, но смутно помнил предложение руки и сердца. Едва обнаружив в себе достаточно смелости, чтобы пошевелиться, он потянулся к телефону. Тот был подключен к розетке – по-видимому, и это Баки предусмотрительно сделал за него.  
Баки снова заглянул в комнату.  
– Кстати, проверь телефон. Там куча сообщений.  
Стив махнул ему рукой и просмотрел входящие.  
Он совершенно точно не узнавал номер, с которого сыпались СМС.  
«Сперва мне нужно имя».  
«Возможно – дата».  
«Ладно, принимаю предложение. Договорились».  
«Кстати, где мое кольцо?»  
Стив моргнул. Что это было? Он набрал ответ на последнее сообщение:  
«Сорри, прошлой ночью был пьян, ошибся номером».  
Отложил телефон и поплелся в ванную. Душ помог немного прояснить мысли.  
Десятью минутами позже Стив в обернутом вокруг бедер полотенце вернулся в спальню и стал выбирать одежду.  
Пискнул телефон.  
«Как ты мог разбить мне сердце?»  
«Я уже начал строить планы».  
«Это я что-то не то сказал?»  
«Твой любимый цвет?»  
Стив покачал головой и нахмурился.  
«Я вас знаю?»  
Телефон пискнул тридцать секунд спустя.  
«Не знаю. А знаешь?»  
«Кто это?»  
«Тони. А это кто?»  
«Стив».  
«Что ж, после того, как мы узнали имена друг друга, в наших клятвах станет меньше неловкости».  
Стив не смог удержаться от легкой улыбки и закатил глаза.  
«До свидания, Тони».  
«Поговорим позже, красавчик ;)»  
Он только фыркнул.  
Следующее сообщение пришло примерно в полдень.  
«Ты верующий?»  
«Католик».  
«Воцерковленный?»  
«А?»  
«Тогда мне придется заказать церемонию в католической церкви».  
«Супер *сарказм*».  
«Не надо так, золотце. Это важно».  
Стив опустил телефон. Он понятия не имел, почему вообще отвечает. Вероятно, со скуки.  
– Кому ты там пишешь, Стив?  
Он только головой покачал.  
– Кому-то по ошибке написал вчера. А теперь он не оставляет меня в покое.  
– Ты что – отправил ему фотку своих кубиков? Может, он станет новым мной.  
– Ну, я сделал ему предложение.  
Баки задохнулся в притворном возмущении.  
– Стивен Грант Роджерс, ты нашел мне замену? Поверить не могу. Он что, красивее меня?  
Стив усмехнулся.  
– Понятия не имею, как он выглядит.  
– Да ты рисковый малый. Если не сделаешь меня шафером, я перестану с тобой разговаривать по меньшей мере на полгода.  
– Баки, да не собираемся мы жениться. Он просто шутит.  
Баки подмигнул.  
– Думаю, мы на пути к следующему великому ромкому.  
Стив бросил в него салфетку.  
– Ты отвратителен.

 

Два дня спустя Тони написал ему снова.  
«Был занят предсвадебными хлопотами. Какой твой любимый цвет?»  
«Я надеялся, что ты прекратишь».  
«Да ладно. Какой твой любимый цвет?»  
Стив решил немного подыграть.  
«Синий».  
«Васильковый или темно-синий?»  
«???»  
«Чем ты вообще в жизни занимаешься?»  
«Я учитель рисования».  
«Обнаженные натурщики нужны? :P»  
«Почему это происходит со мной?»  
«Я определенно начинаю тебе нравиться».  
«До свидания, Тони».  
«До свидания, Ворчун».

 

«Какой твой любимый цветок, Стив?»  
Стив уронил голову на стол.

 

«Как прошел твой день, любимый?»  
«Ненавижу тебя».  
«Неправда».  
«Пожалуйста, прекрати мне писать».  
«:(»

 

Четыре дня от Тони не было вестей. Может, он сдался. Стив ведь мог обидеть его. Да?

 

«В какой день ты предпочел бы пожениться?»  
«Я надеялся, что отпугнул тебя».  
«Я не из пугливых. Выбирай день».  
«Нет».  
«Стииииииииииииииив».  
«До свидания, Тони».  
«Ладно, я сам выберу».

 

«В какое время?»  
«В четверть никогда».  
«Это время уже кто-то забронировал».  
«Очень смешно».

 

Ответа от Тони не было две недели, а Стив все никак не мог понять, почему скучает по домогательствам этого человека.  
«Стив».  
«Что еще?»  
«Ничего».  
Это было что-то новенькое.  
«Тони?»  
«Да ерунда».  
«На тебя не похоже».  
«Ты вообще-то меня не знаешь».  
«Я знаю, что ты назойливый».  
«Я в курсе».  
«Окей. Ты даже со мной не споришь. Серьезно, что случилось?»  
«Просто плохой день».  
«Расскажешь?»  
Стоп, зачем Стив вообще спрашивает? Ему ведь плевать. Да?  
«Неважно. Рабочие дела».  
«Чем ты занимаешься?»  
«Я гендиректор/изобретатель».  
Эта информация оказалась неожиданной.  
«О. Сложно, должно быть».  
Стив не был в этом уверен. Сама мысль о работе гендиректором вызывала у него головную боль.  
«Только когда приходится страдать на заседаниях совета директоров».  
«И часто приходится?»  
«А ты думаешь, где я нахожу время тебе писать?»  
«Так ты на самом деле работаешь?»  
«Хахаха. Да. Большую часть времени я честно вкалываю».  
«Одна работа, никакого безделья, бедняга Тони не знает веселья».  
«Мне показалось или ты только что швырнул в меня цитатой из „Сияния“?»  
«Боюсь, что да».  
«Я люблю тебя».  
«Да-да».  
«Поговорим позже, Стив».  
«Пока, Тони».

 

«Ты наденешь белый смокинг или мне самому надеть?»  
«Серьезно?»  
«Ты прав. Я потерял свое целомудрие давным-давно. В белом будешь ты».

 

Само собой вышло, что их СМС-отношения продолжились и с началом учебного года. Они длились уже половину семестра, и Стив всерьез волновался, что Тони в самом деле готовится к свадьбе. Основываясь на том немногом, что Стив о нем знал, он бы не удивился, если бы Тони действительно спланировал свадьбу с парнем, которого никогда не встречал. Он был эксцентричным чудаком.

 

Однажды Тони перестал писать. Такое бывало – он прекращал на неделю или две, но Стив не получал сообщений уже больше месяца. Он несколько раз писал сам, просто чтобы убедиться, что тот в порядке, но ответов не получал. Быть может, Тони устал от их игры и наконец решил остановиться? Это было бы нормально. Определенно. Совершенно нормально. Стив курировал море школьных проектов, а еще приближались экзамены – было чем заняться.  
«Тони. Не знаю, что случилось. Это нормально, если ты не хочешь больше общаться. Просто хочу убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке. Дай о себе знать».  
И все равно ничего в ответ.

 

Стив сидел в учительской, просматривая автопортреты учеников, а на заднем плане бормотал телевизор.  
– «Старк Индастриз» продолжает поиски генерального директора Тони Старка после того, как миллиардер исчез в Афганистане. Временно исполняющий обязанности гендиректора Обадайя Стейн призывает двигать компанию вперед и прекратить поиски мистера Старка, однако ВВС твердо намерены продолжать их. Гений исчез почти три месяца назад.  
Поглощенный работой Стив не вслушивался в новости.  
– Бьюсь об заклад, он все еще жив.  
Стив поднял взгляд.  
– Что?  
Его коллега, Клинт Бартон, кивнул в сторону телевизора.  
– Они продолжают поиски, ведь тело так и не нашли, так что думаю, он еще жив.  
– Кто?  
– Тони Старк.  
Стив не сразу понял, о чем он.  
– А, это о нем сейчас говорили в новостях?  
– Спасибо, что наконец включились, мистер Роджерс.  
Стив покосился на Клинта.  
– Прошу прощения. Немного увлекся... – он указал на рисунки перед собой, – домашним заданием.  
– Баки сказал мне, что твой друг Тони давно не писал.  
– Да неужели? – изобразил полную незаинтересованность Стив.  
Клинт улыбнулся.  
– Держу пари, он напишет. Когда все закончится.  
– Что все?  
О чем Клинт вообще?  
Он потрепал Стива по плечу.  
– Пора идти. Позже поговорим, Роджерс.

 

«Как сообщил источник в ВВС США, Тони Старк найден живым и сейчас находится в немецком госпитале. Его возвращение в Штаты ожидается в ближайшие дни».  
Стив хмыкнул.  
– Похоже, Клинт был прав.

 

«Кто будет твоим шафером?»  
«Тони?»  
«Единственный и неповторимый :)»  
«Где ты был, черт возьми?»  
«Задержали. Ты скучал по мне?»  
«И не надейся».  
«Лжец».  
«Я немного волновался».  
«Я жив».  
«Где ты был?»  
«Думаю, об этом лучше поговорить при личной встрече».  
«Что?»  
«Просто доверься мне. Кроме того, думаю, я хотел бы наконец встретиться со своим женихом».

 

Стив приехал по адресу, который дал ему Тони. Остановился у ворот особняка, дважды перепроверил, туда ли попал. Затем подкатил мотоцикл к воротам и нажал кнопку интеркома.  
– Я Стив. Тони дал мне этот адрес.  
– Вы можете оставить свой мотоцикл на подъездной дорожке у центральной двери, – ответили ему с идеальным британским акцентом.  
– Спасибо.  
Он припарковал мотоцикл и нерешительно подошел ко входу, нажал на кнопку звонка. Дверь открылась, и Стиву показалось, что он вот-вот попадет в детективную историю.  
За дверью стоял мужчина в черной майке. Он выглядел суетливым, даже нервным. Первое, что бросилось в глаза – яркий свет, шедший, казалось, из центра его груди. Но большие карие глаза отвлекли все внимание на себя.  
– Стив?  
Он резко выдохнул, даже не заметив, как перестал дышать.  
– Тони.  
Тот улыбнулся.  
– Ну да. Сюрприз.  
Склонив голову набок, Стив присмотрелся. Тони был красив, это очевидно. А еще его лицо выглядело знакомым.  
– Что ж, это многое объясняет, – ответил Стив.  
Тони вздернул подбородок.  
– Что?  
– Почему от тебя три месяца не было вестей.  
Тони улыбнулся.  
– А. Это... Привет, я Тони Старк, гендиректор «Старк Индастриз», – он протянул ладонь.  
Стив с улыбкой пожал ее.  
– Стив Роджерс, учитель рисования. Впрочем, ты и так это знаешь.  
Если рукопожатие и было слишком долгим, оба предпочли не акцентировать на этом внимание. Просто стояли в неловком молчании, пока Стив не обнаружил, что сжимает Тони в объятиях. Тот взмахнул руками, но через секунду похлопал Стива по спине.  
– О господи. Ты и правда чуть не умер, а я не знал.  
Когда он отстранился, Тони немного грустно усмехнулся.  
– Я много о тебе думал.  
– Должно быть, я помешал тебе планировать свадьбу, – ухмыльнулся Стив.  
– Есть такое.  
Стив покачал головой.  
– Я беспокоился о тебе.  
– Ну... – Тони нервно сглотнул. – Теперь я здесь. И в порядке.  
Бросив взгляд на его грудь, Стив никак это не прокомментировал.  
– Ладно.  
– И я правда не хочу сейчас об этом говорить.  
– Согласен, – кивнул Стив. – А о чем хочешь?  
– Да как-то об этом не думал.  
Тони выглядел усталым и слегка потерянным – это разбивало Стиву сердце.  
– Ну, нам еще надо обсудить свадебные планы, – в конце концов сказал он.  
Тони искренне улыбнулся, и в глазах появился огонек, которого Стив прежде не видел. Раньше, чем сам осознал, что происходит, он сгреб в охапку Тони Старка. Так и не понял, кто первым потянулся за поцелуем. И это вдруг показалось самым естественным на свете.  
Когда Тони отстранился, чтобы перевести дух, Стив заметил, как на его лице промелькнуло беспокойство, но исчезло секундой позже.  
– Как насчет свадьбы в Нью-Йорке?  
Стив шутливо закатил глаза и снова поцеловал его.


End file.
